


Camp fire stories

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hak and yona fell off a cliff, camp fire, lets gather around the camp fire and sing out camp fire song, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed





	Camp fire stories

Yun's favorite thing that they did was tell stories. Jeaha would sometimes re account his adventures with Gigan and her crew. Zeno always had a story, Yun didn't know whether he made them up or they were real. Kija would always tell legends passed down by his village and Zeno might add some details of what actually happened. Yona and Hak would tell stories of when they were little.  
It would always be before bed after dinner. They would talk until someone brought up a story, mostly Zeno. He did the best. Changing his voices with the characters and just how animated he was when telling them was amazing.  
This time they were chatting about the fire festival that they went to a few months back. When Jeaha got his attention.  
"Hey, Yun," Jeaha said.  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you meet Yona and Hak? On the road?"  
Yun smirked, "They fell out of the sky."  
Kija choked on his left over sandwich, "What?!"  
Yona rolled her eyes, "Yun, don't be so overdramatic we fell off a cliff."  
Kija stood up, "That's even worse!"  
Yun sighed, "I heard fighting up on the cliffs nearby where me and that priest lived. So I went to investigate and then these two fell and broke some perfectly good branches off of some trees. Thunder beast was pretty banged up and Yona had hit her head. I thought the thunder beast might not make it but that was before I knew he was a demon in disguise."  
Hak raised an eyebrow, "Demon?"  
Yun rolled his eyes, "Dark dragon, whatever."  
Jeaha shook his head, "How did you guys end up falling off a cliff?"  
"We were being attacked by Taejun," Yona said  
Kija rolled his eyes, "The guy who cried all the time from the fire tribe?"  
"That's the one," Hak answered.  
"I'm glad he had a change of heart," Yona commented  
"Eh," Hak stood up to stretch.  
Jeaha smirked, "Gosh you two, you had it rough before us. Falling off cliffs, what else happened before we joined up with you?"  
"The Princess almost got herself killed by a den of vipers," Hak stated.  
Yona jumped up, "You promised not to tell anyone about that!"  
Kija sighed, "This is stressful to listen to."  
Zeno nodded, "Zeno held his breath a lot."  
Hak turned, "You were there? Why didn't you help?"  
"Zeno thought the mister had it under control."  
"And when he fell off the cliff?"  
"Zeno realized the mister did not have it under control."  
"And?"  
"The mister knows Zeno is useless until he gets hurt."  
Hak huffed, "You make no sense."  
Jeaha shook his head, "When has he ever."


End file.
